Eureka
by daniela hervar
Summary: Naruto es tan despistado que no se da cuenta de los sentimientos de su amiga Hinata. Los celos, las circustancias y algunas personas intentan separarlos, pero gracias a las palabras de Sakura y Sasuke, logra abrir los ojos. ¡Eureka genius! NaruHina, pizca SasuSaku
Hola, hola queridos lectores :D

Aqui vengo después de algunos siglos con este OS dominguero para no perder la costumbre (¿cual costumbre?, pues la de dominguear porque escribir lo hago cada mil años :P) el título lo saque de una cancion de Sukima Switch, pero la historia es totalmente mia, mia, mia, mia.

Ya saben es un NaruHina romantico o eso era lo que queria lograr, este OS tiene meses guardado y apenas eh podido darle un final digno. No tiene lemon pero pronto escribire algo con pasion ya veran jeje.

Los dejo con los discraimers :3

 **Resumen:** Naruto es tan despistado que no se da cuenta de los sentimientos de su amiga Hinata. Los celos, las circustancias y algunas personas intentan separarlos, pero gracias a las palabras de Sakura y Sasuke, logra abrir los ojos. ¡Eureka genius!

Los personajes de Naruto no son mios, son de Masashi Kishimoto que después de la muerte de sus padres quedó traumado, como niño violado y con su dinero compró tecnologia y armas para ser un superheroe enmascarado por las noches... momento, :V ese es Batman.

¡ENJOY!

 **Eureka.**

-¡Eureka genius!-

-¿Eh?- respondió a duras penas entre el mar de ideas y eventos que se habían aclarado ante sus propios ojos.

-Vaya que eres despistado Dobe, realmente tardaste en darte cuenta- respondía Sasuke Uchiha su mejor amigo y rival sonriendo de medio lado.

-Y ahora, ¿qué vas a hacer?- preguntó esta vez Sakura.

-Bueno... yo... debo irme- y salió corriendo en busca de aquello o mas bien aquella persona objeto de sus pensamientos.

-Corre Dobe, corre- dijo el azabache al viento y sonrió de medio lado esperando que su amigo arreglara todos sus asuntos.

La chica solo sonrió deseando igualmente que todo saliera bien.

Naruto seguia corriendo con el corazón estrujado esperaba que esa hermosa chica no cometiera una locura y no fuera demasiado tarde para aclarar todas las cosas.

 _ **Inicio flashback**_

-¡Hiiiinaataaa!- dijo su nombre a manera de saludo.

-Ho-Hola Naruto-kun- saludó la ojiperla con un leve rubor cubriendole las mejillas.

-Vamos llegaremos tarde y ya sabes como se ponen de insoportables Sakura-chan y el Teme dattebayo- habló Naruto tomando de la mano a Hinata para jalarla hasta el lugar donde se reunirian con sus amigos. Ambos chicos habían salido de su ultima clase que tomaban en el mismo edificio, ahora irian a la salida de la Universidad Konoha dondelos esperaban Sakura y Sasuke.

-¡Naruto!- llamó exasperada Sakura -te dije que no tardaras, tengo que ir a comprar materiales para los ultimos detalles del baile de la proxima semana-

-Calmate, Sa ku ra- intervino Sasuke tranquilizando a la pelirrosa.

-Lo lo siento Sakura-chan, es mi culpa, me me distraje un poco en mis pensamientos y y no me di cuenta que Naruto-kun me estaba buscando- explicó la ojiperla.

-Naruto, a veces pienso que no te merecen la amistad de Hinata- dijo Sakura tras soltar un suspiro.

-Eo eo Sakura-chan eres muy mala conmigo- dijo el rubio haciendo un puchero- Hinata-chan es la mejor, es muy buena amiga ttebayo- mencionó con su típica sonrisa.

-amiga- susurró Hinata con la cabeza baja.

 **OoooooooooOoooooooooO**

Al día siguiente...

-Dobe, ¿ya tienes con quien ir al baile?- preguntó Sasuke y no es que le interesara realmente, la vida amorosa del Dobe le importaba una mierda, pero Sakura lo había obligado animar a Naruto a invitar a alguien y ese alguien era cierta chica ojiperla, porque aunque no se diera cuenta el rubio daba todas las señales de estar enamorado o por lo menos sentir algo mas que amistad por la susodicha.

-Bueno... yoo- respondió dudoso.

-¡Naruto-kun!- fue interrumpido por una chica de cabellera rubia y ojos violetas, que se arrojó sobre él aferrandolo por el cuello.

-Shion- respondió el ojiazul mientras intentaba poner distancia entre la chica y él.

Este movimiento lo aprovechó la rubia para plantarle un beso en los labios dejando a Naruto por un momento en shock.

Toda la escena era vista por Hinata y Sakura la cual tenía un puño en alto una vena de la frente resaltada del coraje, por otro lado la ojiperla solo miraba al piso triste intentando no llorar.

La pelinegra dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la direccion contraria de donde se encontraban Naruto y Sasuke.

-Vamos Hinata, no te des por vencida, estoy segura que...- intentó animarla Sakura.

-No Sakura-chan, es momento que dejar de engañarme, para Naruto-kun solo soy una buena amiga- la ojiperla mantenia la mirada en el piso y las lagrimas comenzaban a caer en pequeñas gotitas -despideme de los chicos, hoy me ire sola a casa-

La ojijade solo vio la cabellera negra de su amiga mecerce por la carrera dada para desaparecer del lugar.

 **OoooooooooOoooooooooO**

Pasaron varios días y Hinata, como un fantasta, no se había dejado ver por sus amigos, algunos compañeros la habían visto en clases y otros por los pasillos pero era como un destello que desaparecia para irse a quien sabe donde.

Un día antes del baile organizado por Sakura, Naruto logró encontrar a Hinata en el cesped de uno de los jardínes de la escuela, pero no estaba sola, un chico peliblanco de piel muy clara y ropa de marca la acompañaba, sentado a un lado de la pelinegra. Naruto sintió la sangre hervir cuando el tipo le dio la mano para que ella se levantara de donde estaba y la jaló hacia su cuerpo estrechandola entre sus brazos con una actitud que a todas luces queria decir "ella es mia, alejate perdedor"

Hinata se separó del chico llamado Toneri y pudo ver a Naruto parado mas alla.

-Hinata- habló Toneri -me gustaria que fueramos juntos al baile-

El rubio iba a ir directo a partirle la cara, que se creía ese tipo invitando asi como asi a Hinata.

-Lo siento, yoo n...- respondia la ojiperla, pero fue interrumpida.

-¡Naruto-kun!- Shion llego al lugar abalanzandose de nueva cuenta sobre Naruto colgandosele del cuello -ya tengo listo mi vestido para el baile, pasas por mi a las ocho, ya no puedo esperar a que sea el baile-

El rubio seguia con cara de "¿What?", que carajos le había picado a Shion para creer que él iria con ella.

La pelinegra volteo la mirada para otro lado -Vamonos Toneri- dijo comenzando a caminar jalando al chico por la manga larga de su camisa.

-Espera, entonces si iras conmigo ¿verdad?- preguntó el albino.

Hinata no dijo nada, solo se limito a asentir debilmente.

-Bien- respondió el chico y tomó a Hinata de la mano, llevandosela con él.

 **OoooooooooOoooooooooO**

No le quedo de otra, paso por Shion a su casa, esta con corazones en los ojos lo recibio feliz.

-Shion, no te confundas- aclaró Naruto -solo eh venido por cortesia, debo aclararte que no iremos juntos, lo siento mucho, pero no quisiste escucharme ayer- soltó el discurso bien ensayado que le hizo repetir mil veces Sakura.

-Bueno por lo menos pude robarte un beso y mate dos pajaros de un tiro- Naruto no supo a que se referia la chica al decir que había matado dos pajaros de un tiro, pero no le tomo importancia y se retiro del lugar.

Llegando a la fiesta lo primero que vio fue a Kiba y Shino junto con Hinata platicando, atras de ellos Toneri los miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Naruto agradecio en silencio a Kiba y Shino, sin duda les debia una por no dejar a solas a ese tipo con la chica.

-¡Teme! ¡Sakura-chan!- el rubio se acercó a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos.

Conversaron, tomaron unas "bebidas" (que en realidad eran jugos de sabores porque la directora no les permitio llevar alcohol) y pasaron el rato hablando sobre Kakashi-sensei y como se había quedado para vestir santos junto con la mala espina que les daba que se juntara tanto con el tío de Sasuke, Obito Uchiha.

En un momento de silencio Sasuke volteo a ver a Sakura y ambos compartieron miraditas complices, esto incomodo a Naruto, el cual solo se limitó a ver su vaso de jugo como si fuera la novena maravilla del mundo.

-Y bien, ¿no iras a hablar con ella?- preguntó la pelirrosa señalando con un movimiento de cabeza hacia donde habían visto por ultima vez a Hinata.

-No tiene caso Sakura-chan, ella acepto venir con él, los vi alejarse tomados de la mano- dijo el rubio cabizbajo.

-Ahora sabes lo que sintió Hinata al verte besuqueandote con Shion- mencionó Sakura en tono de reproche.

Naruto abrio sus ojos como platos, recordó las palabras de Shion y la actitud de Hinata.

-Entonces... ¿Hinata-chan vio eso?- preguntó con temor, dolor y remordimiento, él realmente penso que Hinata no lo queria.

-Si, esa tipa parecia que te succionaria como tú a los fideos cuando comes ramen- comentó la ojijade un poco molesta.

-Eso quiere decir que ella... ¡estaba celosa!- exclamó alegre el ojiazul -entonces yo a ella, yo a ella, yo a ella, ¿le gusto?- dudó.

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

Y ahora llegamos al inicio de nuestra historia.

Antes de salir disparado por la puerta del lugar logro ver a Kiba bailando con una chica a Shino saliendo del baño y ni pista de Hinata y Toneri.

-Oye ¿haz visto a Hinata?- preguntó el rubio a un chico que iba entrando, este dudo -Hyuga Hinata, ¿la haz visto?- preguntó de nuevo.

-¡Aaah! La que tiene unos...- el joven hizo señas con sus manos sobre su pecho y Naruto lo miro con odio -ojos hermosos- completo el chico con una gotita escurriendo por su nuca -la vi caminando con un tipo, estan en el jardín que tiene la fuente de las ranas, la que esta cerca de...-

Naruto no lo dejó terminar, grito un gracias y corrió rápidamente hacia el jardín con la fuente.

Cuando llegó al sitio encontro a Toneri con los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Hinata y a ella con las manos en los hombros de él.

Agacho la mirada derrotado, sintiendo su corazón romperse y sus ojos escocer.

Tras unos parpadeos donde las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, Naruto enfocó las sombras del piso, sin duda eran las sombras de Toneri y Hinata, parecia que la ojiperla intentaba separarse del peliblanco empujandolo de los hombros, el chico no se separaba y la acercaba mas haciá él. El rubio levantó la mirada y efectivamente Hinata forcejeaba con Toneri para que la soltara, pequeñas lágrimas brillantes resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-Su-sueltame- tartamudeó bajito.

-Vamos, yo se que quieres, ahora que te tengo para mi- sonrió perverso -no pienso quedarme asi, tú seras mia aunque no quieras- Toneri subio las manos hasta el rostro de Hinata y la obligo a besarlo.

Al tener las manos sobre su rostro la ojiperla pudo separar su cuerpo y tener el espacio suficiente para darle un rodillaso al peliblanco, la intencion era darle un golpe en las partes bajas pero no lo logro, en cambio lo golpeo en la pierna y esto hizo enfurecer al chico, el cual la jalo del cabello y la abofeteo haciendola caer al piso.

-¡Bastardo!- gritó el rubio colerico mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos y le tiraba un puñetazo a Toneri.

El albino callo al piso por el impacto, se reincorporó e intentó regresar la agresion pero Naruto fue mas rápido y lo esquivó, tras otro golpe certero en el estomago del peliblanco, el chico optó por retirarse no sin antes lanzar un par de maldiciones y amenazas hacia el rubio.

-¿Naruto-kun?- se olló la dulce voz de la ojiperla.

-¿Estas bien Hinata-chan?- preguntó el rubio arrodillandose al lado de la chica.

Hinata asintió mientras comenzaba a ponerse de pie, Naruto la ayudó tomandola de la mano.

-Hinata yo..-

-Gracias Naruto-kun, tu me salvaste del problema en que yo misma me metí, eres muy amable- dijo la chica avergonzada.

-Yo estoy siendo egoista Hinata- el rubio apretó un poco el agarre de su mano sobre el de la pelinegra -yo no soy amable, realmente fui muy estipido y por mi culpa tú...- con su mano libre acarició la mejilla de Hinata la cual se veia un poco roja por la bofetada recibida.

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron y Naruto paso saliva, era ahora o nunca.

-Hinata, tu me gustas-

.

.

.

-¿Hinata?-

-Tu tambien me gustas Naruto-kun-

Sus miradas seguian entrelazadas, ambos se acercaron lentamente hipnotizados hasta que sus labios se encontraron en un dulce beso de amor, al separarse del beso la ojiperla comenzaba soltar lágrimas de felicidad y el ojiazul las limpiaba con sus pulgares.

-No llores por favor Hinata-chan-

-Lloro de felicidad Naruto-kun-

-Ven aca-

Ambos se abrazaron y duraron asi por varios minutos hasta que volvieron a besarse, por esa noche todo fueron besos, abrazos y caricias timidas. Ese fue el inicio del noviazgo de Naruto y Hinata

 **OoooooooooOoooooooooO**

A unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraba la pareja...

-Que lindos se ven, ¿verdad que si Sasuke-kun?- una pelirrosa veia la escena como si de una pelicula romantica se tratara.

-En horabuena por el Dobe- respondió el azabache -Sa ku ra, que te parece si mejor nos vamos a mi departamento- sugirió.

-Uchiha Sasuke, ¿Estas tratando de seducirme?- cuestionó la ojijade visiblemente sonrojada.

-Es probable- contestó el de ojos onix con una sonrisa ladeada -anda vamonos-

Y cual princesa la cargó entre su brazos para llevarla a su auto y luego a su departamento, para unir sus cuerpos y sus almas, pero esa es otra historia.

Sin duda esa fue una noche llena de amor para mas de una pareja.

 _ **Fin del OS**_

 _Gracias por leer_

 _Espero sus reviews, follows, favorites, bombas molotov, isotopos radioactivos, tortas de la barda, tacos placeros o lo que gusten mandarme :P_

 _Este OS tenia mucho tiempo cocinandose en mi cerebrito y en mi cel :3 en serio espero que les gustara. Pronto actualizare mis otros fic, por favor tenganme paciencia, soy madre trabajadora, esposa y embarazada achacosa (sufro de mareos y nauseas constantes)_

 _Nos estamos leyendo_

 _Babye ttebayo_

 _PD. Escribo desde mi cel, asi que una disculpa por los errores o incoherencias que tenga el escrito, asi como los errores de ortografia por la pobre edicion dada._

 _Publicado: 21 de marzo del 2016._


End file.
